1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture and more specifically to a chair having an upper seating position and a lower seating position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tandem seating devices designed for seating two people. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 157,144 issued to J. B. Wells on Nov. 24, 1874.
Another patent was issued to W. H. and C. Steinbrecher on Feb. 9, 1886 as U.S. Pat. No. 335,649. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,077 was issued to C. A. Van Pappelendam on May 26, 1931 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 8, 1950 to G. H. Goldstein as U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,785.
Another patent was issued to H. P. Glass on Feb. 15, 1966 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,304. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,353 was issued to Edward Roth on Dec. 4, 1973. Another was issued to Nelson Lothair Cecil on Jan. 31, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,276 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 15, 1998 to Steven M. Kirby as U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,821.
Another patent was issued to James Sproule on Jul. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,660. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,663 was issued to Peter C. Hill on Jul. 18, 2000.
The body of a buggy or similar vehicle is mounted on two side bars, in such a manner that it can be moved forward or backward and secured in either position whereby one or two seats can be used at pleasure.
In combination with the body of a sleigh, a seat mounted thereon having a central longitudinal division, one part adapted to be moved rearward over the back of the box, the other part adapted to be moved forward each other, joining as a single seat. The front seat back is detachable.
In a vehicle having a frame supported on front and rear wheels, the combination of means for mounting a plurality of seats upon said frame, a hinge connection between the seats, and means cooperating with said hinge connection for rigidly connecting the seats.
A Stroller having a combined seat and principal chassis portion wherein the latter extends materially beyond the upright back of said seat and spaced handle members extending upwardly and backwardly from said extension forming an open area intermediate of the upper extremity of said seat back and said handle members, and a removable upper seat portion installed within said otherwise open area and supported upon the back of said lower seat and said handle members in a manner to make available said rearmost chassis extension as a footrest for an occupant of said second seat.
In a collapsible reclining chair, in combination, a base comprising two pairs of legs, each pair of legs comprising two legs pivotally connected together at one end to provide an apex, a bracket for connecting the two legs in each pair, said bracket comprising two portions each portion pivotally connected to the other at one of its ends and pivotally connected to one leg at its other end, a body supporting portion comprising two sections pivotally connected together, a pair of flexible straps for pivotally supporting said body supporting portion on said base, each strap being located on a side of said body supporting portion and connected to one section thereof at each of its ends, each of said straps being adapted to overlie an apex on said base, at least one flexible driven member having each of its ends connected to one section of said body supporting portion, a shaft serving as a pivot for the said two portions of said bracket and rotatable with respect thereto a rotatable member rigidly mounted on said shaft for driving said flexible driven member, a crank for effecting rotation of said rotatable member, and means on said crank for cooperation with indexing means on one portion of said bracket.
A motor vehicle having two speed rear wheels a single centered front wheel mounted front wheel for steering movement, with the frame and body of the device having relatively wide rear portions between the two wheels carrying and enclosing a driving motor, and having narrower forwardly projecting portions carrying a driver""s seat at a location at which the driver""s legs straddle those portions, with the forwardly projecting portion of the frame extending upwardly toward its forward end to connect pivotally to a fork mounting the front wheel. A second seat is desirably located back of and at a level higher than the driver""s seat, with the driver""s seat preferably being located lower than, and the second seat preferably being located higher than, the level of the tops of the rims of the rear wheels.
Improvements in a rocker recliner chair which permit the backrest to be moved to an initial, relatively slight reclining position without having to first extend the footrest from retracted to extended position, however, in order to continue to move the backrest into an advanced or full recline position, the footrest must be extended which is effected through a manually operated handle connected to the footrest linkage. The foregoing sequencing and control is achieved by a linkage interconnecting the footrest linkage and the linkage which serves to mount the seat relative to the base which, in the preferred embodiment of the invention, includes a rocker frame.
An improved double recliner having a load distributing platform base member. The planar load distributing platform prevents the individual components from torquing in relation to one another as one end of the double recliner is lifted by providing single unitary load distributing base for the individual components. The improved double recliner has two recliner rockers with a centrally disposed console placed between the two recliner rockers. The planar platform carries recliner bases that are secured to the platform in selected positions and the recliners are mounted upon, and secured to, the recliner bases thus forming a single unit of furniture.
A sectional sofa having one sofa section that includes a pair of reclining seats that are separated by a console on which push button controls are mounted that separately control the movement of the reclining seats from the upright to the reclined positions.
An accessory chair apparatus for use with video games, the apparatus comprising a concave base, a seat portion, and a console. The base is shaped so as to facilitate a rocking motion in both a front to back and a side to side direction. However, body stabilizers may also be deployed as to prevent such rocking. The seat portion may include a back portion upon which a headrest may be adjustably mounted. The headrest may include at least one audio speaker mounted therein to enhance the game playing experience. The console is adjustably mounted on the front end of the base so as to ensure comfortable seating for occupants of various sizes. Also, a controller mounted frame may be placed on the console so as to accept a game controller, such as, for example, a steering wheel. The apparatus may also include a variety of storage compartments such as a basket, a case, and recesses in the body and the case.
While these tandem seats may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a chair that provides both upper and lower seating in tandem.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pop up footrest for the lower seating position.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a reclining backrest for the upper seating position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a food/beverage receptacle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an optional backrest for the lower seating to provide back support to a person sitting in the lower seating area.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide operating handles to control the pop up footrest and optional reclining backrest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle for a remote control to control a television or VCR.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paper towel dispenser to allow one to have access to paper towels to clean ones face or hands.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a chair having an upper and lower seating element wherein two people can sit in tandem within said chair. The lower seating section has an extendable retractable footrest with a control mechanism position on the exterior side wall of the chair. Also provided is an insertable, removable head and neck support having posts for insertion into holes between the upper and lower seats.
The upper seating section armrest has a cavity therein for the storage of an electronic remote control mechanism and an attached housing member for the storage and dispensing of paper towels. Also the upper and lower seating sections are equipped with food and beverage receptacles.
A chair for two occupants in tandem is provided, comprising: (1) a first seat assembly having: a seat portion having a front edge; a structure independently supporting the seat portion; and a seat back portion; and (2) a second seat assembly having: a curved seat portion extending downwardly and forwardly from the first seat assembly seat portion front portion, the curved seat portion having a front portion; a curved seat portion supporting structure independently supporting the curved seat portion; and a footrest extending from the curved seat portion front portion, the footrest being movable between a first position that is substantially vertical and a second position that is substantially horizontal.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a handle and linkage, the linkage being attached to the handle and the footrest, such that movement of the handle in a first direction forces the footrest from its first to its second position, and movement of the handle in a second direction forces the footrest from its second to its first position.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a hydraulic lift assembly attached to the footrest linkage such that the movement of the footrest from the first position to the second position is assisted.
In another embodiment the seat back portion is reclinable relative to the first seat portion.
In another embodiment, the first seat assembly seat back portion is hingedly attached to the first seat assembly seat portion.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a multi-position hinge assembly for hingedly attaching the first seat assembly seat back portion to the first seat assembly seat portion, such that the seat back portion may be positioned at varying angles to the seat portion.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a handle and linkage, the linkage being attached to the handle and the multi-position recliner assembly, such that movement of the handle in a first direction releases the multi-position recliner assembly for adjustment, and movement of the handle in a second direction locks the multi-position recliner assembly, preventing additional adjustment.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a hydraulic lift assembly attached to the seat back portion such that the movement of the seat back portion to a more vertical position is assisted.
In another embodiment, the second seat assembly further comprises a removable backrest, the backrest being attachable proximate the first seat assembly seat portion front portion.
In another embodiment, the removable backrest is sized for positioning between the legs of the occupant seated on the first seat assembly seat portion, the occupant""s feet remaining on the second seat assembly curved portion.
In another embodiment, rises the first seat assembly further comprises at least one armrest.
In another embodiment, the chair further a paper towel dispenser attached proximate the armrest.
In another embodiment, the paper towel dispenser further comprises a cavity for storage of an electronic remote control unit.
In another embodiment, the paper towel dispenser has an interior, a door for inserting the paper towel roll into the paper towel dispenser interior, and a slot for feeding the paper towels from the paper towel dispenser interior.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a food receptacle attached proximate the armrest.
In another embodiment, the chair further a drink receptacle attached proximate the arm rest.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a food and drink receptacle attached proximate the armrest.
In another embodiment, the second seat assembly further comprises at least one armrest.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a paper towel dispenser attached proximate the armrest.
In another embodiment, the paper towel dispenser further comprises a cavity for storage of an electronic remote control unit.
In another embodiment, the paper towel dispenser has an interior, a door for inserting the paper towel roll into the paper towel dispenser interior, and a slot for feeding the paper towels from the paper towel dispenser interior.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a food receptacle attached proximate the armrest.
In another embodiment, the chair further a drink receptacle attached proximate the armrest.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises a food and drink receptacle attached proximate the armrest.
In another embodiment, the first seat assembly and second seat assembly may be separated and rejoined.
In another embodiment, a chair is provided for two occupants in tandem, that comprises: means for seating the first occupant, said means having a first seat; and means for seating the second occupant, said means having a second seat, said means including means for supporting the second occupant""s feet, said means for supporting the second occupant""s feet including an extendable and retractable footrest; said means for seating a first occupant including means for supporting the seated first occupant when the second seat is unoccupied, and said means for seating a second occupant including means for supporting the seated second occupant when the first seat is unoccupied.
In another embodiment, the means for seating the second occupant further comprises means for supporting the back and head of the second occupant, said means being removably attached.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises means for holding food and beverages.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises means for accessing and storing paper towels.
In another embodiment, the chair further comprises means for accessing and storing an electronic remote control.
In another embodiment, the means for seating the first occupant further comprises a seat back and means for adjusting the seat back angle relative to the first seat.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.